This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A scroll compressor generally may be classified into a vertical scroll compressor and a horizontal scroll compressor. In the scroll compressor, fluid may be compressed by relative motion between an orbiting scroll member and a non-orbiting scroll member. A thrust plate is provided on a side of an end plate of the orbiting scroll member to axially support the orbiting scroll member. Lubrication between mating surfaces of the end plate and thrust plate facilitates reliable and efficient operation of the compressor.